


Let's Talk it Out

by CallieSkye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, AU, Cliffnotes fic, Crack, F/M, Veritaserum, brain dumping a fic bunny, nonsense style, r/hr - Freeform, romione, this isn't written like a proper story in any sense of the word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieSkye/pseuds/CallieSkye
Summary: Ron and Hermione find themselves slightly drugged and trapped in a room for 12 hours. No inhibitions and under veritaserum? What could be better? Total crack tbh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #experimental #just gotta get it out of my head #will start posting in parts #to encourage me to actually complete it. #rating might be an M eventually #brain dump #cliffnote writing style #we die like men #comments are like tiny nudges of joy that encourage me to write more

**6th Year - Post Lav breakup but before Dumbledore dies**

Seamus has arranged an after hours get together for his friends in an unused classroom. Ron and Hermione are the first to arrive, directly post Prefect rounds. Seamus says he’s waiting for the others to arrive and hands them each a contraband butterbeer. 

Ron and Hermione sip at their drinks for a few minutes before they start to wonder why no one else has arrived/is there. Seamus says he thinks maybe they got the room wrong and pops out for a minute. Hermione decides Seamus is up to something and that it’s time to go.

“Ron this is ridiculous, I have an essay to finish.” 

“What essay? We turned in our essays today and nothing else has been assigned yet.” Slight moment of panic, “‘Right? Please tell me there isn’t another assignment due that I have no memory of.”

“No Ron. For once you are completely up to date.” she lays her hand softly on his arm, pausing on her way to the door. “You have been so diligent about your school work since-” _she couldn’t bring herself to say poisoning_ “ s- since you were released from the infirmary. I’ve been so impressed. Truly.”

“Then… what essay are you on about?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s just something extra for McGonagall that I’ve been working on.”

“You’re barking. Extra work just for the fun of it? I’ll never understand you.” He downs the rest his glass and moves to follow her.

His words are critical but Hermione can tell he’s impressed by the way his smile turns up at one side as he speaks. 

“Just make sure you aren’t overdoing it.”

Hermione tries to hide her smile but she can feel her cheeks heating up. She has to bite hard on her bottom lip from saying words she’s definitely not ready to say yet. 

“Ron? I’m feeling a little dizzy.” She looks across the room to the drink she’d just finished, “Would you mind walking me back to the common room?” She tries to leave the room but when she opens the door she can’t pass through. Seamus, Fred and George are on the other side. They seem to have no issues passing through this invisible barrier. 

Ron is raging because he knows if the twins are involved this is not going to end well. Hermione is exasperated and confused as to why they decided they needed to involve her in whatever prank this is. 

“Bloody ‘ell Seamus! Did’ya let’m spike the drinks?” he takes a sniff of the empty glass still in his hand. “Wha'the hell is in this?” Protective Ron is not happy. He doesn’t care they might have drugged his drink, but Hermione isn’t feeling right and now he’s feeling an overwhelming need to punch one or more of his brothers in the nose. 

The twins take turns explaining that everyone is at their wits end with Ron and Hermione being the only people who don’t understand that the other is mad for them. (Ron is too upset to process that critical bit of information **yet**.) Seamus and some of the others enlisted their help and they were only too happy to oblige. _(They were in Hogsmeade anyway and used one of the secret entrances to pop in and help out their little brother.)_

Surprise guys, the drinks you were drinking were heavily laced with veritaserum! _(but is that all??)_

Ron goes red. Lots of swearing. Hermione looks like she’s going to kill them.

Twins taunt them.


	2. page 2

Fred and George turn to each other with exaggerated looks of dismay. 

“If only this spell we cast on the door didn’t last for a full 12 hours!” George clasps his hands to his cheeks.

“If only we hadn’t added in that little something extra that we just developed!” Fred copies George’s previous moments.

The pretext of regret drops as they turn back to Ron and Hermione, “All the inhibition loss of alcohol with none of those pesky sleepy/drunk side effects! Don’t worry, it’ll wear off about the same time the veritas does. Give or take.”

“Yes yes, we can see that pulsating vein in your neck. Try not to have an aneurysm Ronnikins. We’ve thought this through and aren’t complete monsters.” The twins pass a wink between each other. “To keep things on the up and up little brother ‘and hopefully our future sister’ _(This time they wink at a bewildered Hermione)_ we’ll cast a nice little adapted protego to keep you separated physically. Wouldn’t want you two doing anything you’d regret without your inhibitions now would we? Seasmus standing forgotten behind the twins laughs so hard he almost chokes on his own spit.

With ridiculous speed Fred pops through the barrier and casts the spell before Ron can get his hands on him. And oh yes believe me Ron tries. 

Twins give a little goodbye, thank Seamus for his assistance, wish the happy couple their best and the three take off leaving Ron and Hermione staring at and empty hallway. 

_The air is thick with tension- hormones- panic and…. possibilities??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short but there's another one already written so Yay!


	3. page 3

Awkwardness ensues as Ron and Hermione turn and stare at each other. Ron suggests they could just try keeping quiet for the next few hours so they don’t accidentally say anything they don’t want to and then maybe they can just fall asleep until the door spell breaks. Hermione agrees then turns and walks away to sit on one of the sofas on her side of the protego barrier.

But as soon as she sits down she can’t help blurting out what was on her mind, “Why- why did you go out with Lavender?”

“Because she wanted me, and I like the way that felt.” was Ron’s instantaneous reply. He clapped his hands furiously over his mouth. Annoyed and uncomfortable, “Hermione!! You agreed!!” 

“I KNOW I did… but I can’t seem to not ask.” Hermione practically squawks back. “I thought you said you’d go to Slughorn’s Christmas party with me though.” Now it’s Hermione’s turn to clap her hands over her mouth.

“This is going to happen whether we agree to it or not isn’t it…” Ron grumbles and seems to be biting the inside of his cheek. Trying to reply without actually answering her question was not going to work, he could literally feel the words trying to claw their way out of his throat. He chokes out a reply, “I did.” Then mutters under his breath, “Looks like the no inhibition bit has hit you… I could do with a bit of that..”

Hermione arches a questioning brow at Ron, he glares back. “Give it a few minutes Ron,” her eyes travel from his face all the way down his body and very slowly back up again. She meets his gaze and very deliberately bites her bottom lip. Ron feels like his entire body is catching on fire. “You’re quite a bit … bigger than I am,” and she smiles. 

Ron swallows audibly.

“I’ve always liked that about you, you know?”

“That, that-I’m big?” 

She shakes her head, “How tall you are. Your large hands. Your forearms…”

“My wha-? My forearms??” Ron is wondering if maybe the twins dodgy new potion is impacting her brain now. “You- you-” trying very hard now to not stutter over his next sentence, “You fancy my forearms?” 

She nods quietly in response, but then grabs the edge of the sofa she’s sitting on with both hands, “Very, VERY much. You have no idea how distracting you are when you’re writing, or practising your spellwork. Do you remember Transfiguration last week when McGonagall called on me and I got the answer wrong? It was your fault.”

His eyebrows raise and he shakes his head. He doesn’t remember Hermione ever getting something wrong.

“You had your shirtsleeves cuffed up and the muscles in your forearm would move and twist with every flick of your wrist. It was highly distracting…” her sentence trailed off as she seemed to be imagining something.

He’s watching her very closely now and did she really just squeeze her thighs together?? Loads of internal monologue- Damnit Ron! This is your last chance. The last of your willpower. Stop staring at her thighs. You could get into a lot of trouble here, very quickly. Louder in his head now. _Stttttop._ Except he can’t. He doesn’t want to. His body still feels like it’s caught fire, but in an acceptable, exciting kind of way? And maybe it IS okay if he keeps staring at her thighs?

“I think I might. If it’s even a fraction of how distracting I find your thighs to be.” His stomach flips. He’s said that out loud?! How did he say that out loud. Why isn’t he apologizing or taking it back, or changing the subject? How the hell is he staring straight into those big brown eyes after telling her that he found her thighs distracting?! Damnit. Maybe the twins _were _fucking onto something here!


End file.
